


A Viking's Love For Winter

by DarkAlchemistNinja, Kinoink



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Dreamworks, Hijack, I Never Thought I'd Be Posting this lol, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlchemistNinja/pseuds/DarkAlchemistNinja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoink/pseuds/Kinoink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon being blown off-course, Jack finds himself in Berk, stranded when the North Wind descends a freak snowstorm in the middle of their 'summer' season, and then vanishes, leaving Jack to fend for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Snowstorm In Summer?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok never did I actually think I'd end up posting this. 
> 
> I'll update the summary when I have a better description.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The North Wind is in a temper, but perhaps she has ulterior motives. <3

Berk; an island village with Vikings inhabiting it. It snows 8 months out of the year and usually hailed the other 3. However, Berk wasn't some cold deserted wasteland; it still had enough potential grassland for farming and raising yaks, and chickens for food. Of course the prominent dish was fish which always went out by boats and brought back within a few days. 

Well...they also had sheep, but that wasn't as useful. But they had some wonderful pets, unlike some who had cats and dogs...a spark of fire went to the hearth as a black dragon was settled by a brunette....they had dragons. It had been a busy night of training and helping around the island, air was blowing through warm and sweet scented of fresh grass, peaceful, quiet. However, as the night went on, a cold north wind blew in and clouds covered the moon leaving very small specks of snow to start fluttering down to the warm grass.

whipping along, being dragged by the North Wind to who knew where; the wind was angry at him... Jack landed hard, managing to create a snowdrift to cushion his landing as he pretty much face-planted into it, dropped unceremoniously there by the wind and bringing one HELL of a blizzard with her. Jack tried to focus, tried to control it, he was winter after all wasn't he? But try as he might he couldn't get a handle on this storm. And now the wind was ignoring him. Fantastic. so he was stuck there. He wandered through the woods till he found a bit of a cave and hid in it; at least till the wind stopped shrieking so loudly. 

The North Wind was indeed whipping up a powerful blizzard, in a land that was supposed to be having its summer season; the time for harvesting the fast growing crops. Oh the clouds poured snow down as fast as the wind herself could push ahead. The once warm ground had turned cold as the flakes began to stick.and little by little it started to pile up. Even as the sun came, the clouds kept the sky a uniform grey which blocked out the warmth. 

The opening in Hiccup's roof made him stir as a cold breeze wafted into his room. Mm...it was refreshing, crisp, like ice?! Hiccup had sat up so fast he had bumped his forehead onto the black dragon's jaw and groaned slightly. It took him a moment or two to recover before he carefully got out of bed and went to investigate what was causing the cold. It couldn't have been rain clouds, it would have the scent of damp earth, no this was bitter. Berk had been in uproar, ones who worked the field were wondering how in the love of Odin did this happen? Their harvest was buried under piles of snow. 

"It is unnatural..." spoke a farm woman as the chief's son came in to hear the conversation. 

"It is only the middle of our summer season, it shouldn't have snowed for at least a few weeks, enough to give us time to stock up." a gruff bearded man replied. Toothless, Hiccup's companion dragon nudged under Hiccup's elbow as he rest a hand on the scaly head. His gears began to turn, wondering himself how something like this could actually happen when it had been decent most of the season.

as quickly as the freak storm had started, it vanished, taking the wind with it; however Jack remained in his little craggy cave; which meant that even as the rest of the snow and ice began to melt, it did not. He had somehow fallen asleep; mostly out of boredom, and was curled up clinging to his staff, oblivious to the fact that the storm had ended. 

After the crowd was dispersed by Stoic, Hiccup sighed as he started to the forest, boot and his false foot were crunching in the freshly fallen snow. He wondered if this has happened before, he had gone out to look for any clues to what could've brought. Maybe a new type of Dragon? That was when he noticed there was some frost on the tree, crawling up slowly in odd fernlike patterns. 

"Huh, never thought I'd see something like this bud..." he spoke to Toothless, unaware that his dragon had gone off ahead. "...There was a book on some folklore, about Jaku...." he stopped and when he turned he found his Nightfury companion gone and heading further up the path at a much faster pace. "Toothless!" Hiccup called though he couldn't help but groan, this was natural...for all he knew was that Toothless was chasing after something he saw as entertaining...maybe a rabbit? 

They ate fish sure, but didn't mean that animals couldn't play around with others. As he caught up on Toothless' trail he let out a yelp as he slipped on some ice that had sent him skidding down until he stumbled outside the entrance of an old cave. "Toothless?" he called just as he watched the whip of the red fan on the tail go out of sight, and a rumbling growl start coming from within.

Jack started to wake up at a strange noise... a growling sound? it was then he felt the pressure on his chest and upon opening his eyes found himself face to face; or rather, face to nose, of a huge scaly creature that defied logic. then again he defied logic himself. "well, this is a new one... easy there..." he said to the growling black mass pinning him to the ground. 

Toothless was staring down at Jack, green eyes were harsh as the pupils became slits like a cat. Teeth protruded from gums sharp as knives. Long tail whipped against the wall. "Toothless!" he called as he went over and touched the scaly head. "What on Earth were you chasing, there's nothing here...." he covered his ears slightly as Toothless let out a roar in Jack's face, the smell of hot fishy breath coming out into the pale one's face. 

"Toothless!" he tried to call over the roar, but then he paused when he squinted just right, he thought he saw an imprint in one of the drifts that came into the cave. "What the..." he felt confused and then looked where his dragon friend was, clawed paws were hovering slightly as if...grasping or pinning something to the ground. The heat of the dragon's breath swirled the air...but was it his own imagination or had there been a slight figurative outline of someone?

that roar was nearly deafening as it continued to echo in the small cave. Jack realized he should probably remain very... very... still. "easy there, big fella... I'm not gonna hurt you." he said. "though you might want to get off me. your .... paws... claws? are getting frosty." he commented, the swirls of frost starting to coat the scales on the huge black .... well lets face it.. dragon's ... feet. 

The black dragon gave a growl of warning, and a bit of anger it seemed like before pulling away and moved over to Hiccup...but let's just say the dragon wasn't too keen on being forgiving. His long thick tail came swinging behind and whacked unceremoniously into Jack. 

Hiccup took a breath, his lanky form was slightly shaking, perhaps it was the cold in the area. "Is s-somebody there?" he cursed the stutter in his tone. He trained dragons, but apparently invisible specters were not on the list of "conquered" yet.

"lovely.. I'm invisible again." Jack muttered. He shifted and lifted a finger, slowly, keeping an eye on the still lowly growling dragon, he traced letters in the snow to spell out 'yes'. He made no move to grab his staff; he didn't' particularly want to find out what would happen should he be bitten in half. 

The brunette eyed the snow for a moment, surprised...and yet slightly fascinated. Yeah this kid was completely strange that was for sure. He looked around for a moment, physical evidence of anyone or anything around here. "Well then..." he tapped his fingers at his side in an awkward way. 

"Considering the answer it seems like you know at least how to communicate. So that doesn't make you a dragon..." he paused for a minute, just curious since Toothless never went out on this before and a freaky winter brought someone...or something with it. "Were you responsible for the snow outside?"

Jack didn't feel particularly like writing a paragraph by hand with his finger so he placed his hand on the unmarked wall and let his frost write for him. "in a roundabout sort of way, yeah i guess so. I got blown off course." He still didn't even bother trying for his staff, but he did rub his side a bit where the dragon had whacked him with his tail. It didn't hurt, exactly... but it did feel weird. 

Hiccup's green eyes widened slightly as he watched the frost start writing on the wall. He gave a bit of a chuckle, a small gap showing between his teeth, a nervous smile perhaps? Then he moved over to the writing, the bum leg of his squeaked slightly as the metal on metal echoed in the cavern. He reached up and traced a hand on the pattern of frost. 

"...This is familiar..." he spoke up. "...Someone by the name of Jakul Frosti made a similar pattern like this..." he rubbed his finger against the fernlike pattern, the heat of his finger erasing part of it. "Hm..." he glanced back and blinked slightly when he saw this odd shifting outline again, rubbing his eyes. "Please tell me I'm not crazy..."

Jack bent to pick up his crook staff. He put his hand on the opposing wall. 'no you're not crazy. ..is that what they call me around here? and by the way where is here?' He leaned on the staff and watched the other try to work it out, while at the same time keeping a sharp eye on the movements of the now ... was the dragon sulking? He wasn't growling anymore... he just seemed hunkered down on the ground, tail swishing irritably. 

"Well, this is Berk. And technically we're supposed to be in the middle of our summer season." he worked to keep calm, rubbing a skinny arm slightly as he went over to Toothless who still swishing an irritated tail. "Sorry if there was something that startled you. Toothless is just...defensive." he pet the top of the sulking dragon's head. "Easy bud...it'll be fine." he tried to sooth the beast, but the tail would shuffle snow around on the edge of the cave.

Jack scanned his memory. He tapped the staff and a river of thin ice spelled out his words. he'd run out of walls. 'never been here before... or heard of it... man she really must be mad at me.' he'd address the mental state of the dragon once he was sure this guy could actually see him. 

"Huh...well Berk is pretty much more known to vikings, not...frost spirits who could probably kill if we tick him off." he spoke as an afterthought. "This is weird, I'll be honest. That story is just a story, but I've always had that...slight wondering about the what if. I knew he could be invisible, not to be seen or touched. Though...I can faintly see you...not much, just like a weird outline." he looked at Toothless, wondering how the dragon could see. Then again, it could be that animals could sense spirits more than a human could precept. That could be a reason?


	2. Jack Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That took less time than Jack thought it would...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i was originally going to just post this monthly, but uh.... with the attention it's gotten in a week, and the fact that i'm bored outta my mind, here's chapter two. No guarantees it'll become a weekly post though. XD enjoy.

He laughed out loud. the sound echoed softly even to the brunet's uncertain ears. he tapped his staff again. 'try saying my name again.' he said. 'belief is key'. that was all the clue he could give him. The idea that he would kill someone was amusing to him. He was the spirit of play and snow fun... not a vengeful spirit of death. He leaned on the staff again and watched. Waited. 

That was when the boy began to pace slightly at the mouth of the cave, it was a way he thought things through, usually. Except for his plans which always seemed to screw up sometimes. "Let's see...Jakul Frosti is the normal way we say it." he continued his awkward pace, though careful not to trip on the odd surface. "Jakul...Frosti....Jacku...Jack Frost?" he pondered more aloud. "Right?"

With each saying of the name, even the variations, his profile began to fill out, till finally he could mostly be seen by the brunet. He was grinning mischievously and leaning on his staff, just watching the Viking work it out. He decided to try and talk. 

"I think you're getting there. Once more oughtta do it." he said with laughter in his voice, but not mocking, just general amusement. It was rare young people didn't see him these days, but it was also clear that this guy was no child. He watched the dragon, who appeared to have given up his vendetta against him and had decided to take a nap. 

He rose an eyebrow as he watched the profile become much more pronounced. Okay, dragons were one thing, but magic was a completely different thing. This...was magic right. "So...the name is Jack Frost." Hiccup finally put it together and jumped glancing back as a cold blast of wind came through the opening of the cave. Sighing he rubbed his arms a little. He really was a lanky kid, but it was hard to deny he had this...cute dork kind of vibe going for him.

He laughed, and this time the other could hear it plainly. "there we go." he said. He tapped his head with his finger. "thing is, you can only see me if you believe in me... and i can't exactly tell you my name... it's against the rules." 

he remained leaning on the staff, his blue eyes looking at him, so intense but at the same time easygoing and obviously full of mischief. "Once you believe though... well.. here i am." he smiled at him. "so you know my name, but i don't know yours..." he glanced to the sleeping dragon. "or ... his...?" 

Green eyes blinked in astonishment, once, twice and he practically stumbled back from the shock. The black dragon opened one eye then propped his tail up to support the brunette from skidding onto the rocky floor. "Well...forgive me for the shock..." 

he cleared his throat slightly. This guy...sprite? Spirit? Buggaboo? He wasn't sure where to categorize him, was just as young as he was only with white hair, clear blue eyes, and a pale complexion. Then he snapped out of it again "Right names...well...the name's Hiccup. And this is my best friend Toothless." he gestured to the dragon who gave a snort a small glare in Jack's general direction. "He's....protective."

He shrugged. "To be honest i don't' have many people over the age of 9 able to see me, so this is a huge bonus." he admitted, shifting carefully. "Hiccup... interesting name for a viking." He glanced to the dragon. "I kinda got the protective vibe when he pinned me to the floor." he said with a laugh, shifting to roll his shoulder and remove the stiffness from it. 

"So i guess i made my sister mad at me and she dropped me here... and i doubt she's coming back for a while... that girl holds one heck of a grudge, let me tell you." he walked a bit closer and sat on a large rock, leaning his staff against his shoulder. "What I'm trying to say is, i think I'm stuck here for a while." 

Hiccup sighed. "My name is basically a term for "the runt of the litter" it's tradition to call the runt a "Hiccup" so to speak." he muttered then shook his head. "Yeah sorry about that." he replied to the whole "pinning" situation before he tapped his hands at his side, bouncing on the ball of his...well...only foot. 

"So you're stuck here...and....I apparently know an invisible person. Greaaat, so now I'm going to probably look even more crazy than some in the village already think I am." he started talking to himself.

He glanced over at him. "Well... most animals ... and apparently dragons... can see me." he said. "so if you're talking to me and they're reacting, you wont' look as crazy as you think." he pointed out. He was subtly looking his new acquaintance over. 

He had a sort of awkward appeal to him... He was intrigued. If someone like that could get the respect of a huge dragon like Toothless, there had to be something about him. "I'm fine staying in here... if i need to, I don't eat much, and I'm really sorry about that flash blizzard... I tried to control it but she was too mad... I am making it melt as fast as i can though." he looked a bit sheepish. 

"It's fine, you know as long as the villagers of Berk don't go so crazy as to think they angered one of the gods...should be fine. Usually..." he cleared his throat again and sighed, he knew the people of Berk would blame things if they didn't understand it. 

Though most of some troubles could be caused by dragons, other things could be problematic and make things happen like metal attracting lightning or something. "Don't worry about melting it...I'm sure I can round up enough dragons in order to melt some of this snow...without burning anything I hope."

Jack looked over. "you mentioned i have a different name in your lore... wouldn't that make me a God of Winter, in that case?" he said, having a bit of a light-bulb moment. If that was the case, it wouldn't be that difficult to get the entire village to see him, in theory. 

He leaned against the wall. "I hope you're not too cold, I mean you look dressed well but unfortunately I can't feel it. I don't really know what cold feels like any more." he looked at the other. What was this strange feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach?

"Yeah, right, we're vikings..." Hiccup tried to joke and flexed his non-visible muscles and shrugged. "Nice and strong." he was fluffing on the details. Even if they were vikings born and bred, they could still feel the cold. They were human after all. "Actually, Hod is our God of Winter. You...er...you're more like a sprite?"

He smirked. "But I'm still there, right." he pointed out. He had to snicker at Hiccups attempts to look macho. "you're far more appealing as the scrawny thing you are than you would be as a huge beefy gargantuan muscle man." he said without thinking. 

Jack looked away and could feel a bit of heat on his cheeks a bit as they turned pink. The dragon snorted and huffed in annoyance and turned his back to face the situation, instead looking out of the cave and twitching his tail in irritation. essentially trying to ignore them. 

He rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly. Okay that was a first. Though pretty sure Jack would be surprised how many more muscle men there were against scrawny ones like himself. Then he looked at Toothless who huffed in annoyance and had turned away. "Hey bud, what's wrong?" he asked curiously reaching over to rub the scaly hide, giving a small scratch. 

Toothless flicked an ear and proceeded to ignore him. Jack recovered slightly and looked back at him. "well... ahem... anyway. i'm still there, in the lore... so if i do something to prove that I'm standing there... like i don't know, make an ice sculpture out of nothing or something... then they might believe and you won't be thought of as crazy. 

In fact, if my understanding of worshiping gods and stuff is right, they'd probably count you lucky for me appearing to you first of anyone." he shrugged. "it's worth a shot i guess." He was watching Hiccup closely now, and that strange feeling wasn't going away... in fact it was sort of getting more powerful. 

Hiccup blinked, he was silent for a moment, but then he gave a laugh. Not a nervous chuckle, but an actual laugh that came through the cave, like one who hadn't been happy in a while. "Ha....well...if you ended up doing that I'm sure they'd blame someone, but not Jakul Frosti, Hodur maybe, but not you. Your trademarks would be that fern-like pattern of frost you can make....if that makes any sense."

"my trademarks anywhere else are snow-days and blizzards." he said, sounding a bit put-out. He smiled at that laugh though, and stood up to walk closer to him. He had a scent like a crisp morning, and a subtle aura of cold, but it didn't go out far and wasn't overwhelming. 

Jack shrugged. "i suppose i can always just frost everyone's' windows at once in the middle of the day and maintain it so it refuses to melt in the sun." he said. He held out a hand, for some reason his heart was beating faster the closer he was to him. He had no idea what was going on, but he sort of liked it. 

He paused and looked at the other's hand. He thought of it more as a Welcome to Berk kind of thing, so he reached over to shake hands, putting his hand onto Jack's. "Well what harm could come in trying? If not the adults; then maybe you could get some of the kids around here to see you." he tried to cheer him up, chuckling slightly.

He felt something shoot through him at the handshake, but shook it off, focusing on the current problem. "sounds like a plan." he looked at the dragon. "but uh... what about him?" he asked, gesturing to the sulking reptile. an ear flicked, but that was about it. He had no idea where to go from here.. and Toothless was blocking the cave's entrance.


	3. Something There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Hiccup continue to get to know each other... and begin to notice each other as well.

"Toothless is just having a mood." he murmured as he let go and walked over to his dragon, kneeling down to give him a scratch under the chin. "Hey bud, sorry if I've been ignoring you. How about I make it up to you? Double your fish for tonight's meal?" he tried to bribe his friend, trying to get him to come around. "You know, half for the repayment in help around Berk, the other half for ignoring you?" he glanced at Jack. "My first girlfriend is a dragon I swear..."

For some reason his last comment made Jack's stomach flip and he cleared his throat to try and hide the strange look on his face. He turned away and let the guy try and cheer up his friend while he attempted to figure out what the heck this wonky feeling was, and what it meant. It was like trying to find his center all over again. He put his hand on the wall and slowly the frost spiraled away from it, as usual... only it made a pattern not even he noticed... nestled in the fractal-ed ferns was a heart. He sighed and tried to shove it away, into the back of his mind. For the moment. 

"Hey, Jack." he finally spoke up after getting a deep growl in agreement and he scratched under Toothless's chin and got up. "You said you'd still be around, right? I could give ya an island tour in...say...an hour? I mean how hard can it be to fireball a path out and thaw a few vegetables?" he tried to make a joke out of it again, chuckling. But he was being serious about the tour thing.

Jack blinked and turned back around. "uh...sure." he said. "like i said, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." he leaned on his staff. 

The dragon looked back at him. Then slowly walked over and sniffed his foot. His ear twitched and he headbutted him. 

"whoa!" he said, stumbling back a bit. He looked at the dragon. "Is this a truce you're offering me?" 

Toothless snorted. 

on instinct Jack held out his hand. "alright then. A truce it is." he offered.

"Huh, that's a new one. Toothless doesn't always take to strangers..." he spoke as the dragon sniffed his hand, that smell of frost invading his heightened senses. 

He gave a snort then rest the bridge of his nose onto the icy palm that was Jack's. 

"You should have seen how long it took him to get used to Astrid...or was that the other way around." he tried to think before he went over to Toothless, patting the top of his neck slightly before leaning down to look at the red side of the tail with the skull painted on it. "Good, not frozen. Should still work."

He glanced at the red and then finally noticed the rigging along the dragon's tail. He figured he wouldn't bother asking, it could offend the dragon, if in fact Toothless was smarter than he looked, which seemed more and more a possibility with each action and emotion the dragon showed. He retreated into the cave and sat down, leaning against the wall, planning on trying to figure out this weird feeling in the hour that he had while Hiccup was out doing things. "All right then... I'll see ya in a bit." 

"See you." he brought his dragon around and Hiccup climbed on top of the saddle on one side he clicked his bum foot into one of the stirrups that gave a click as it locked into place. Testing it out the tail opened and shut a few times before the boy nodded. "We'll see you again." he murmured. "Whoa!" he yelped when his dragon's wings spread out and he took off like a gun, brushing snow into the cave entrance.

He turned away from the entrance to the cave, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander through his consciousness, through the sheer rock and up to the hidden moon. Normally he did this at night but time was not on his side at the moment, and he was getting confused. He drifted around a bit and settled. He was getting a response but he knew it generally took a while. It was like he had to let his mind drift to different responses till he came across the one that was clear as a frostbitten sunny morning, instead of under the murk of pond water. 

Hiccup flew along the Island of Berk, his hand patted the dragon's neck plasma blasts warmed and created a path. He used at least three good shots that created a clear path from village square to the docks. He got the other riders to help out too, a Gronkle spat up some lava which was settled around the vegetable patches and it was warming vegetables up without cooking them while they were underground. 

It had taken a little over an hour to finish up between snow that had went back in to block the way, but he rode Toothless back to the cave, only mentioning to his friends that he was just going out exploring and would be back soon, the book of Dragons tucked under his arm. Toothless gave a roar into the cave.

While Jack drifted about the ether the frost collected around him, causing almost an ice cocoon around him as he searched for an answer. He jolted with a start as it became crystal clear in his head. As he came back to himself he heard a loud roar and he let out a shout of surprise, shattering the ice casing around him and making him jerk to his feet, trembling. 

Jack glanced up to his frost pattern earlier and finally saw the heart inside it... His face turned crimson. How on earth was he supposed to say anything or face the brunette now that he had his answer.... He remained inside the cave, trying to calm himself down, however he did call out to them. "No need to shout, I'm still here." Trying not to sound like he was panicking. 

Hiccup was waiting as he looked at the cave curiously. "You alright in there?" he asked curiously rubbing the back of his neck. He did admit to himself as he thought about how Jack was acting before he left. Almost like he was distracted by something. "Whenever you're set, I have some stuff to show you." he told him while he waited.

A few minutes later Jack appeared, squinting a bit in the sunlight, his skin more pale in the harsh light of day than it had been in the dark of the cave. His skin almost had a shimmer to it, like porcelain frost. He walked over to them, holding his staff and keeping his gaze down. 

"yeah I'm alright... sorry... I uh... I was getting some advice from the powers that be." he said quietly. It was clear he was fidgety about something, preferring to look at Toothless rather than meet Hiccup's eyes. He was sure his face was still a bit pink, but there was no way of knowing. "so how are we doing this tour and when did you want me to throw frost on glass?" he asked

"Probably midday would be good, that's usually our hottest time of the day." he stretched out slightly then looked at him. "Hey, you alright there? You seem a bit, off? Got something on your mind that you want to talk about or..." he was really trying to get his new acquaintance to talk a little bit more. "And what powers that be belong to you anyways? Just out of curiosity. You made it sound like you had someone specific that you look to."

"sounds good." he said quietly. He sighed. "yeah I'd like to talk, but uh... i think it's far too soon for that sort of conversation being as we met an hour and a half ago, so lets put that on the back burner for the time being. As for who i answer to... I generally take orders from the man in the moon." he said. 

"or advice, less orders.. more suggestions. Illuminations to confusion... though sometimes i have to figure things out on my own." He shrugged. He looked up at Hiccup, meeting his gaze for the first time since they'd met and felt a spark of warmth shoot through him. He cleared his throat. "so uh... about that tour.. how are we doing this?" 

He shifted his head a little bit and made room on the saddle. "There's usually room for two. And unless you prefer to be held in Toothless' claws and facing the ocean, you may want to hang on tight." he gave a small smile. "By the way, what's with the staff? Bum leg too, trouble?" he shifted slightly he thought about it. "Best you get used to it now because sometimes one has to ride a wild dragon in case of extreme emergencies." he pointed out and held out a hand to Jack. "Do you trust me?"

He hefted his staff a bit. "This is my partner. It helps me focus my powers. It means as much to me as Toothless does to you." he said quietly. He looked up at him and took his hand. "Usually when I'm in the sky I'm not hanging on to anything, I'm usually floating on the breeze with my staff." he said as he swung up behind Hiccup in the saddle, holding his staff under his arm and making sure it didn't poke the dragon. 

He shifted to get comfortable and breathed in a bit, his cold arm circling Hiccups waist, holding on quite strong despite only using one arm. "let me know if you get too cold... I can have that effect, unfortunately." His heart was pounding so hard he was sure the brunet could feel it through his furs. 

"Sure." Hiccup nodded. Though his dragon seemed to be giving a bit of heat. "Not as hot as a Monstrous Nightmare, but Toothless can still give off some heat." he glanced at Jack, and even his face was a little bit red, damn he could feel that guy's heart beat against his back. He opened his mouth, wanted to ask, but he tried to ignore it. Damn weird feelings. Usually he got this way around Astrid, a heart pounding sensation...at least that's what he thought he had. 

"Let's go bud." he told Toothless before they shot up into the air, above the trees, and the dragon started to fly over, giving an aerial view of the area. "Berk has usually two seasons; it's snowy 9 months out of the year and typically hails the other 3. Sometimes, like this one; we have a summer season which is plant and harvest. Yeah, strange weather patterns, don't ask."

Jack had to laugh despite his nerves and the fact that he was intensely noticing that he liked having his arm around the dragon-tamer. "this sounds a bit rehearsed." he teased into Hiccup's ear, his breath a cooling whisper. "do you say it often?" he chuckled and looked around. "it seems like a nice place, though I admit since i don't eat much and tend to follow winter around, the snow and hail don't bother me at all." He looked at Toothless' wingspan. "however, what intrigues me is less the land and more the people... and the dragons." he admitted. 

Oh sweet Odin, that whisper sent a chill down his spine. Not only the fact it was cold, but it was the closeness. Something he wasn't used to. The closest he got was a punch or butt of an axe to the stomach out of love. "Yeah, I say it often...now that you say it I do sound like I rehearse it..." he murmured softly then cleared his throat. "So you're interested in dragons huh? Well, I'll tell you what, when we finish up the tour, I could show you this." he held up one hand that held a thick book with a dragon emblem on the cover.

He felt something, at that moment... but he figured with the way the brunet suddenly sounded it wasn't just him... or his imagination. He tightened his grip a bit on him and gazed at the book. "sure. but uh... the sun is signalling midday, didn't you want me to frost some windows?" he said quietly. The wind was howling so much he had to continue to whisper to him so he could hear him. "tell you what... I can frost them from here and we can land down there in the town square." He could feel Hiccups' heart starting to race a bit. Was it not just him? Was something there? He didn't want to say anything so he just waited for a response.


	4. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya'll know i'm bad at this by now... 
> 
> But i've decided to post this weekly. enjoy!

"Let's see..." he thought about it and then he looked at Toothless. "Alright bud, drop!" he called as he switched positions on the tail and Toothless began his descent to the ground, air rushing through their ears through the wind tunnels. "And...pull up!" he called out and the position switched again before the wingspan opened up the dragon landing safely on the ground. There were villagers around the area, and compared to them, Hiccup was indeed scrawny as could be...even the women had muscle.

The moment they landed Jack moved slightly and tapped the end of his staff on the ground. there was a small crackling noise that began to fill the air as the frost left him and appeared in what Hiccup had called 'fern' patterning on every piece of glass and even some metal armor and shields in the entire village without doing anything else. 

He didn't want to move, comfortable in the saddle with Hiccup and really detesting the thought of letting go of the other. What he didn't realize is that Hiccup probably no longer felt his touch as being his normal 'freeze everything' sort of touch. His skin was still cooler than normal, but his 'aura' no longer affected the brunet. As Jack glanced around he was thankful that Hiccup had been the one to find him... and not anyone else. "these people certainly look like terrifying vikings.." he admitted in a cool jetted whisper in the other's ear. 

Hiccup blinked as he watched the frost form on the glass, eyes slightly widened in wonder as he looked around. "Wow..." he murmured softly. As the frost spread across the windows, children; young boy and girl vikings were staring in awe at the windows. "Jakul Frosti! Jakul Frosti!" came their cries, they were excited as all children got while parents were looking at the frost in wonder; they had'nt seen this in a while. Then he looked back and blinked, realizing they were slightly nose to nose. "They can be. You...should see them when they're angry."

He froze when he realized the same thing, staring into Hiccups' eyes. Eventually he managed to tear himself away from the moment, his cheeks pink, and said quietly. "you should probably address this in private... i think some of the kids can see me." he reluctantly let go of him and swung out of Toothless' saddle, landing on the ground and shooting a small spark of snow into the air that dispersed and landed on most everyone who was outsides' noses. "sometimes all they need is a bit of a reminder." he said softly to Hiccup as he stood next to them, gazing around as more and more of them blinked and began to see him, starting to point. 

Hiccup blinked slightly when he was noticing the stares and points and his face burned, not from the embarrassment, but perhaps he was simply excited. He began to chuckle softly. Then he paused when he saw a tall, brawny man with a braided red beard in full. "Toothless, stay here, keep an eye on him...I'm going to go see dad real quick." he murmured before he got off to go meet his dad halfway for the report for his work.

He focused more on the kids wandering up to him shyly and bent down to greet them, his voice kind. "hi there... been a long while since I've been up this way huh... sorry about that." He laughed a bit and ruffled the hair of one of the girls. A few teens came shortly after, followed by a smattering of adults that had made the connection. Soon he was almost surrounded, but Toothless kept most of them at bay. "easy guys. I'll be here for a while... I just thought I'd say hi and sorry i haven't been around for so long." he said with charming smiles, putting everyone at ease. He was hoping to gloss over the whole 'freak blizzard' problem.

The brunette looked back a little bit and blinked slightly, but then he smiled a little, why did he feel elated in a good way? The feeling that swelled up in his chest seeing the kids so happy and even Jack too. 

"Hiccup are ya listening to me?" Stoick asked and he snapped out of it. 

"Yeah Dad. But listen, this freak blizzard should blow over in no time, really. Trust me, with the dragons here warming up the area it'll be melted in no time." he tried then he glanced at the older man who stared at him with his bushy brows. 

"Very well. Go have your fun." he told Hiccup and patted him on the back with a heavy whack that made him cough out slightly. Holding the book under his arm, he stood on the sidelines, waiting on Jack to be finished entertaining people.

He managed to dissolve the little gathering in a few moment's time and turned to Hiccup, Toothless letting out a small snort as he shifted to lay down. Jack turned to see Hiccup waiting patiently. "so uh..." he rubbed the back of his head a bit awkwardly. "now what." he shifted on his feet a bit, watching him. "did you want to go somewhere to talk and show me that book?" he asked. 

Hiccup nodded, he looked enthusiastic at least in his eyes. He looked at Toothless for a moment. "We have a special spot in mind. It's actually where I met Toothless." he pet the top of the dragon's head. "Want to go for another ride or would you rather fly for yourself?" he asked aloud.

"without my sister i can't fly." he admitted sheepishly. "i need the wind to help me fly." he glanced almost shyly at Hiccup, a glint in his eyes. "so i guess that means riding with you again." he smiled at that. "so what are we waiting for?" 

He rose an eyebrow. He looked happy before he got onto Toothless' back. The dragon didn't protest as he placed his metal foot into the correct stirrup to lock it in place and they took off into the air again. The wind was crisp and in their face, but it brought the smell of crisp fir trees with it. 

It was a bit but it didn't take too long before they were over a large clearing that dipped into a lake that was frozen over. "Well aside from the snow, this is where Toothless and I met." Hiccup smiled before they landed, his dragon giving a slow burn to melt some of the snow under them to reveal the grass. "Thanks bud." he scratched Toothless lightly before he sat down with the book on his knee.

 

He jumped down after him and sat cross legged on the ground next to him. "Must have been one heck of a meeting." he commented idly, wondering how close exactly was too close, considering their almost PDA about twenty minutes prior. He chose to sit a few inches away and let the thought go. He was curious about the book. He was also curious about the missing foot and Toothess' rigging but he figured that would all come out in time. "so what's that book?" he asked. 

"Well back then vikings hated dragons." he spoke truthfully. "We thought they were dangerous and destructive creatures, but as it turned out. We were wrong." He looked at Jack for a moment before he pulled the book over, crossing his legs. "This is the redone catalog of dragons. Otherwise known as the Book of Dragons. Originally written by Bork the Bold. But now we use it to fill with new information." he opened it. "First let's start with the Boulder Class dragons." he showed him the first pages of the category. "This one is a Gronkle. They usually have a diet of rocks, they're slower, and have several different hatchling levels."

The more the brunet talked the more Jacks' eyebrow raised. "you sure know a lot about this stuff." he said, after a while having to interrupt him as he tried to pull the book over to just page through it. "Easy on the torrent of information, Hiccup. I just sorta wanted to page through it... I'm more interested in you and Toothless here." he admitted. "the others are interesting but i don't need to know how they mate." he said with a laugh and a mischievous glint in his eye as he looked at him sidelong with a smirk. 

He cleared his throat looking embarrassed. "I tend to get...excited..." he murmured softly and rubbed the back of his neck. "A-And I wasn't talking about their mating process!" his voice just got a hint higher than normal he cleared his throat again groaning. "I can't tell if you're saying that stuff on purpose or not."


	5. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Man in the moon has spoken.

Toothless let out a bit of a laughing croak at that. 

Jack put on an innocent face. "what stuff?" he asked, his voice deadpan. He often spoke without thinking about it and that was going to get him in trouble around this one. He continued to page through the book. "it's good to be excited about something." he said after a few moments of staring at the drawing of Toothless on the page of the Nightfury.

"... About someone even... I think there's something that one of us needs to say, Hiccup. But i have no idea how to even initiate this sort of conversation... The man in the moon told me something... but i don't even know how to begin to process it." He was blushing a bit again. 

Hiccup blinked and glanced at him. The page on the nightfury status was still slightly unknown, but they were slowly pulling conclusive in the long run. "I...don't know what to say." he murmured softly as he rubbed his arm, exhaling softly as he looked up at the sky. "So what were you told? If you don't mind my asking."

"that i was blown here to meet you. That what i was experiencing was called love... That my sister getting mad was no accident." he said slowly, keeping his head bowed and his eyes focused on the drawing of Toothless, his cheeks burning. 

"but I've never felt that way about anyone..." much less expected my match to be a skinny male viking... He didn't say that last part. "... even though i can't deny I'm feeling something... it's confusing." his voice had tapered off to a whisper. He shifted his staff and heaved a sigh. 

Hiccup leaned back and sighed. "That's pretty heavy stuff..." he murmured softly as he looked up at the sky. "So you're being told that it was some kind of round of predestination that brought you to me..." he was staring at the cold grey clouds. "This, feeling you're talking about. I have to ask...have you ever been in love before?"

Jack glanced at him at last. "no." he said simply. "I barely remember back when i was human like you... in a village not so different from this one, aside from the dragons." he lay back on the ground and set his staff next to him. 

"Ever since i became Jack Frost.. I've known only the snow and ice and been occupied by teaching children to have fun in it. I never had time or maybe i never let myself make time to think about how alone i am." 

"Hm..." he closed his eyes for a moment as he thought. "Does this feeling you have, is it warm...or make your chest tighten up...nervous....anything like that?" he knew from personal experience, but he wasn't quite ready to let it out yet. 

He had felt the same way around Astrid a long time ago, but now that Jack has arrived...things felt...weird in a manner of speaking.

He closed his eyes as well, not knowing he was mirroring him. "yes. my stomach flutters, my heart pounds... it's doing it now, actually. Everything... it's so strange to feel warmth inside me after so many years of feeling frozen... frozen in time and emotionally." he said quietly. 

Jack sighed. "i don't... i don't know how to act, what to do... what to think... I've been doing nothing but thinking about you and for the first time in many years, I'm afraid... mainly because i don't know what's happening or how this is supposed to feel." 

"Yeah, that's a crush for you. Love, crush, really it's the same thing." Hiccup murmured rolling his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck slightly. "If you are basically a spirit, you can't always be cold." he shrugged slightly. "Sometimes you learn how to care, how to crush or how to love...it's all weird at first."

He shook his head. "I'm both. I'm very real and I'm a ghost at the same time." he said softly. "Tell me I'm not imagining it." his voice was surprisingly torn. 

Jack was having some sort of panic grip him as he thought that maybe the other didn't feel a thing towards him and he was about to be left out in the cold again. This feeling was wonderful... he didn't want it to be ripped away from him. "I'm scared..." he said again. He hadn't been scared in decades. he didn't like it. 

"Imagining what?" Hiccup reached over and placed a hand over his. "Jack, what are you scared of? I know that everyone fears something, what exactly are you afraid of?" He looked Jack into his blue eyes, frowning slightly as he tried to understand this other male before him. His hand gripped just a little bit tighter.

"that this feeling will be torn away just as i grow to like it." he said quietly, gazing up at him. That touch sent a warm tingle through him. "that I'm to forever be alone... playing in the snow..." he hadn't had thoughts like that ... ever... that he could remember. 

But now that they'd presented themselves... Jack was afraid. He closed his eyes, feeling his face flush. "I suppose you think it's silly... a winter god showing mortality. I was mortal once... so long ago... and I've been alone ever since... in certain ways, anyway." 

"You know, I used to be alone too." he muttered as he pet the top of Toothless' head with his freehand, staring down to the frozen surface. "No one understood me, trusted me, or even cared about my opinions, at least not until before I met Toothless...even then no one believed I shot down a Nightfury, or even befriended our enemy. What I'm saying is I know what it's like to not be noticed."

Jack glanced at him. "At least people can see you. At least you're there. No one can deny your existence. If enough people stop believing in me, I stop existing. Hiccup... people can ignore you, but you will be there to make them listen if you have to... I... I'd just turn into a snowflake and be gone." 

He sat up, a tear coursing down his face till it froze, sparkling there like a diamond. "Maybe if i had ... love... someone who'd never stop believing... I could stop fearing my own disappearance. If i had meaning..." he turned away and looked down. 

Emotions... sadness was new to Jack. Love was new to him... he liked the latter far more than the former. "So forgive me if i don't' believe that you know what it's like to pass nights awake wondering if you'd even exist in the morning. And I'm not talking about death.. I'm talking about literally becoming nothing. not even a thought in anyone's head." 

Hiccup sighed a little as he gave the guy's hand a squeeze tighter, bringing heat into his grip as he looked over at the boy again. "Geez....sorry if I really don't know how you feel." he murmured as he reached over to rube the tear away with his finger and looked him in the eyes. "Well everyone here seems to notice you, I don't think they won't for long. You won't become nothing, at least not on my watch."

Jack looked at him, more tears sparkling in his gaze. "prove it." he said softly, a plea in his voice. "show me I'm not alone..." his hand trembling in Hiccup's grasp. He truly hated the way he was feeling at that moment. He wanted to feel happy... like usual... he wanted Hiccup to show him that love wasn't something he should fear. "... I'm sorry." he said, feeling ashamed of himself. 

Sighing he patted the boy's cheek lightly. "Well for one thing, I'm still here, aren't I? I can still see you, feel you....hear you..." he took a breath before he leaned up and closed his eyes for a moment then lightly he placed a kiss on his cheek, trying to let him know that he was still okay. Still here, that he had nothing to worry about.


	6. Dragon Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack can talk to dragons?

All thoughts fled his mind for a moment and he just sat there staring at Hiccup for a few moments. Then his cheeks turned pink. He felt more ashamed of himself. "Ugh I'm terrible." he muttered, looking away from him. 

"I just met you and I'm dumping all my baggage i just discovered i even had on you. It's not your job to make me feel better... Maybe i'm just being silly about the whole thing." he shook his head and got to his feet. 

"I'm gonna walk for a bit... I'll be back." he said softly, his voice distracted and a bit sad... nowhere near the mischievous sprite who had appeared only hours before, head bowed a bit, shoulders hunched and his staff dragging a bit as he tapped it on the ice laden pond to defrost it.

Hiccup frowned slightly as he leaned against Toothless to look at him. "Wonder what's still eating him..." he murmured softly as he reached over to scratch him under the chin lightly. "He was all fun and grins earlier now he's just depressed. Almost like how you guys can get sometimes..." he referred to the dragons. But he knew sometimes it was best to let others have their space. He flipped open a small book and started to draw in it.

Toothless growled at him and got up. Humans. you could never teach them a damn thing. He picked up the branch he usually used for his own drawings and drew a sprawling and disjointed heart in the middle of the space, and then wandered around and lay the stick across it, staring to Hiccup, then nudging his head in the way Jack had gone, as if to say; 'go after him you idiot.' 

Hiccup rose an eyebrow as he looked at the drawing. Was it his imagination or was Toothless getting better, but at the nudge he carefully got up and decided to follow the trail where Jack had gone. Again surprised Toothless cared for him, but it still worked. "Jack?" he called out looking around. "Jack? I think it's best we talk about this." he sighed. "Listen, I don't mind being someone you can vent to, but at the same time I need you to learn how to trust me....I know your life, whenever, whatever it was; was hard, but we can make this right."

Toothless harrumphed down on the ground, rolling his eyes as he watched Hiccup go after him. Honestly he knew Hiccup better than anyone, and while wary of Jack, he knew Hiccup was either denying or not ready to admit something (again) or just being stubborn. He flipped his tail in annoyance. 

Jack was up in a tree above him, his staff hooked into it, hanging down low enough that the long end would probably whap Hiccup on the head if he wandered into it, leaning on the main trunk of the tree and staring off into the horizon, causing frost tendrils to crack over the bark as clouds scudded across the sky. 

When Jack was upset it usually snowed, but he was trying hard to keep himself and the weather, under control. "I don't want someone to vent to, Hiccup." he said to him when he'd gotten close enough. He was aware he'd probably startle the guy, but he wasn't going to move till he'd stabilized the snow that had started to fall over his head. Not over the village, but just this area. 

Then he sighed and went over to the tree and went to climb up onto it, but his bum foot slipped on the slick side of the tree and he groaned, rubbing his back side. "Nngh...look I'm just as confused as you are." he looked up at him with a desperate gaze. "We need to talk this through. because keeping it bottled up is not going to be...healthy for any of us."

"you're doing a pretty good job of bottling it up for the both of us." came the calm reply. "don't tell me you're not, because even the dragon saw it." He looked down at Hiccup and closed his eyes, forcing the clouds to at least hold off on the snow dump for the moment. 

"I told you everything. You're the one afraid to admit you feel something, I know you do. I felt it when you were flying me over Berk, showing it to me. You held my hand for ten minutes. No human has ever been able to touch me for more than a few seconds without getting frostbite. There's something going on and the sooner we get past the initial awkwardness of this crap the better." 

"Okay, I admit, as smart as I sometimes am..." Hiccup trailed off and shook his head. "I can also be oblivious for all of the gods I know here on Berk." he sighed and flopped onto his back and groaned, resting the heels of his hands over his eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "I just don't get it. I used to get these feelings around Astrid, but I don't even know HOW to feel in this SITUATION right now!" he let out.

"it's called a spark, lightening, love at first sight... it happens when you meet the person you're supposed to spend eternity with." spouted off Jack as if he were repeating something he'd heard somewhere. "If you're feeling around me what you used to feel for another, it means she wasn't meant to be for you." 

Jack sighed. "you think it makes sense to me?" he leaned his head back to blink up into the snow that had begun falling again. "before this morning i didn't even know i was lonely, or what love felt like. Or even thought about what it would feel like." 

Hiccup sighed as he stared up at Jack. "I think Astrid would be better off with Snotlout anyways..." he sighed as he sat up in the snow. "Because da-da-da once my dad finds this out I'm dead...completely. Only I may not end up like you and given a second chance at Living..." he muttered rubbing his forehead. "Buf if this is true...do you believe it yourself?"

Jack nodded. "If the man in the moon says it, i know it's true." he said softly. "and i cannot deny the way I'm feeling. Even just looking at you does something to me. I-... Lets figure this out between us before worrying what anyone else will think, alright?" he sighed. "so what are you going to do, Hiccup?" he asked, grabbing his staff and lowering himself to the ground with it to sit in the snow beside him. 

"Right...." he muttered before resting his head on the other's shoulder gently staring into oblivion at the moment. "I just don't know how to tell people especially when sometimes it feels like I open my mouth and nobody really wants to listen." he rest his knees up to his chest. "Oh I defeated the red death and suddenly I'm loved everywhere."

Jack let him ramble for the moment and just enjoyed the sensation of him leaning on him and not shivering or being in danger of frost bite. "I think the reason you can touch me without getting injured or freezing to death is something to think about." he said quietly, then fell silent and let Hiccup think on it for a few minutes. 

Hiccup thought about it for a moment. "That's true. Sometimes we're only humans and sometimes we can survive cold for so long." then he thought about it more. "I wonder how on earth I can not procure it..." he murmured softly looking at him a little bit. "Is that part of the Spark thing?"

Jack looked at him. "I'm assuming." he said quietly. "no one else has been able to touch me for longer than a minute or so.." He closed his eyes. "So what are we going to do?" he asked. "It's not like we can deny it now... not like we can ignore it. At least, I can't... But i suppose i can stay away if you want me to." it'd kill him inside, but he'd do it. Anything to see him happy with a smile on his face. 

Hiccup shrugged a little bit. "Listen Jack. I would like for you to hang around us. Me. Everything." He stood up and dusted off his shirt. "If this Spark thing is new to the both of us, we're going to learn how to do it together, but at the same time I'm going to teach you about dragons." he grinned slightly. "Odin's sake I may even show you the ins and outs of how to ride one, maybe you'll even find your own partner." He began to ramble but then he paused. "Although...we may have to do something with your look...." he tapped a finger to a thin pale scar by his lip, thinking.

"lets not get carried away..." he said softly, getting up and grabbing his staff. He heard an annoyed roar and blinked. "I think Toothless is getting annoyed." he said quietly. He started off down the path back to where the dragon was pacing near the bottom of the cliff. 

He looked down. "sorry." he called. 

An annoyed grunt was the reply. 

"i know, and no he hasn't." he replied. "we'll be down in a few minutes." 

There was a snort and toothless went back to laying on a large rock, tail twitching. 'Humans Never Learn.' was the expression on his face. 

Hiccup blinked and scratched the back of his head. "Um...did you just -talk- to my dragon?" he looked bewildered then shook his head, sighing softly. "Know what? Never mind. Things are crazy enough on this island with the dragons and now...magic of some sort..." he looked over at Toothless then glanced at Jack. "So...what exactly am I supposed to do that Toothless wants so bad?"

"yes i did and he asked me if well... if you'd properly kissed me yet." he said, his cheeks turning a bit pink. "He thinks you're being a bullheaded human again." He coughed his embarrassed laughter into his hand and perched on low rock, sitting down and looking around. "this place is really nice now that there's not a ton of snow all over it." he commented with a smile.


	7. Toothless can you not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dragons... they always start shit. :p

"Bullheaded?! Toothless!" he snapped at the dragon from across the way, looking annoyed...or at least as annoyed as he could be. He really had too much of a cute face that still held its charm when frustrated. Then he paused at Jack's comment. "Yeah, when the place doesn't have snow over it, it's really nice. We usually have plenty of grass land and hills. I mean it really snows sometimes, sometimes it lays thick other times it's thin it melts after an hour or so of being in direct sunlight." he carefully climbed onto the rock and sighed sitting down. "So...do you and heat get along well together?" he asked curiously.

"i don't melt if that's what you're asking." he said mildly, his voice teasing. "I don't really feel warmth." -at least i didn't till i met you - "i pretty much radiate cold. it's my core." Toothless snorted. "he says you are more stubborn than you need to be and 'human up' and either get it over with or bring him fish." He translated. He shot a look at the dragon. "will you stop trying to get me laid?" He scolded him. Toothless gave him a look and then made his croaking laughter noise so loud he rolled off his rock.

"Ugh...this is worse than my dad talking about having grand kids..." he groaned and rubbed the back of his neck after burying his face in them for a moment then he sighed and looked up. He felt a tension at his core, it was still that hauntingly new thing that even he was pretty damn afraid of.Swallowing a lump in his throat he reached over, grabbing Jack by the collar of his top and yanked him forward and placed a hard kiss on his lips. But hey, give him a break; he was inexperienced after all.

He was busy watching Toothless try to scramble back onto his rock in a rather undignified manner so he was not paying too much attention till Hiccup had him by the collar, and at that point things moved too quickly for him to keep track till suddenly he realized he was being kissed. He tensed up slightly in shock and then soon relaxed, his eyes fluttering to half-mast and he found himself reaching out to pull him closer, instinct taking over as his eyes closed all the way. Toothless was half on his rock when he saw it, and had the sense enough to give up and hide behind it for a few minutes, playing in the dirt with his claw. 

Damn his face was getting hot his neck may have turned a little bit red. He felt Jack pull him closer, he tried to not groan as the kiss that had been hard turned into something softer; gentler...something that made this weird sensation in his chest blossom more further into something more. Oh by Odin's sweet...what was he thinking about again? He was going to compare it to Astrid, but...that girl was far far in the back of his mind. Though his lungs were pretty much giving out he had to pull away and gasp for air...unlike Jack, he needed it to live. "Um..."

He blushed crimson and looked away, biting his lip. He did need to breathe... just... not as often. "well... that..." he had no words. His heart was pounding rapid fire and there was a strange warmth all through him that had nothing to do with his outward chill. the clouds had vanished and so had most the snow, though the damn pond had begun to frost over just a tad; as had the rock they were sitting on. in fact it was pretty much everywhere aside from Hiccup and Toothless. He was breathing hard himself, which would show Hiccup that he did need to breathe. He let out a noise, a little ... was that a soft sort of giggle? 

He blinked and looked at him. "Y-Your laughing?" he asked as he caught his own breath. Never before had he had a should he say legendary, heart stopping kiss like that and HE had been the one to initiate it. Huh, and he thought he was a coward. As he straightened himself up a little his hand caught on a patch of ice on the rock and he slipped, hitting his head on the ground with a thud. "Ow..." he groaned and held the top of his head. "Okay...that one hurt..."

He placed a soft hand on Hiccup's head where he hit and put a bit of his cool touch into it, actually having to think about it for once to ice the bruise. "I wasn't laughing at you." he said softly. "that ... I ... I want to do it again..." he admitted. Toothless had, by this point, begun to fall asleep. Not that he cared anymore. Jack checked Hiccup's head. "you're not hurt are you?" he asked. 

"Me? Nah, I'm good. I'm a tough viking after all." he shrugged slightly, but he gave a bit of a dorky smile then as he sat up a little bit. "That was oddly exhilarating in some way." he murmured softly as he looked at Jack a bit. "Though I think we're boring my dragon." he muttered softly, sighing with relief as the ache on his head numbed considerably. "But it's good to hear you laugh again." he shrugged slightly. "It suits you more."

He snorted. "are you kidding? Toothless is the entire reason you did it in the first place." he accused. "I doubt he cares." he was, in fact, snoring uproariously by this point. "I think he's fine. I wasn't going to mention it but his exact words were 'has the obnoxious worry-wort mother hen kissed you yet." he said with a chuckle. "I'm glad you're alright... and you don't have to do it again if you don't want to." he said calmly. "Remind me to ask the man in the moon why i was destined to be with such a dorky dragon-handler." he teased, gently shoving his shoulder as he pulled his hand away from Hiccup's head. 

"Oh and maybe I should ask Odin as to why I'm being set up with a guy who gives other people frostbite." he shoved back, giving a bit of a grin. "Besides, I'm still young after all, maybe my viking body just hasn't come in yet." Hiccup merely shrugged at the thought. Sure he would never be as buff as Snotlout, or like his own father but he would hope he'd have some kind of lean muscled body. "By the way you never did answer my earlier question on if you wanted to learn how to fly a dragon yourself, but if your sister isn't too mad at you, we could skip those lessons." he shrugged, but there was a tug at his heartstrings, wouldn't Jack be free to go in the future mean he'd HAVE to leave?

"that dragon is right, you're face is easy to read." he said quietly. "My sister holds grudges a long time, but even if i could leave, i wouldn't. Not for too long, anyway." he said. He took Hiccup's hands in his, leaned forward and gave him a soft lingering kiss on the lips, gentle and soothing. As he started to pull away he whispered. "i promise." He didn't think he'd be ABLE to stay away for long without going nuts, anyway. "I can do my work long distance." he pressed his forehead to the others' and just sat there for a few moments, letting the moment happen. 

Hiccup for once, and not very often rolled his eyes, suddenly his own dragon was turning into some type of blabbermouth. Then he blushed slightly when he felt that soft plant of a kiss on his lips and that telling of a promise. It felt like a moment out of one of those silly romance stories women like to tell each other. Then he let out a tired sigh, resting his forehead on Jack's chest. It was only a little past noon and he was already exhausted mentally and physically.

He looked at him. "you're tired." he observed. "maybe you should take a note from your dragon and take a nap." he suggested. "i won't go anywhere." He held him lightly. He smiled at him and shifted a bit. "We've both been through a lot.... and there's probably more to deal with later when you bring me home." he said quietly. "So just take it easy for a bit. It might be for the best. I won't initiate anything until we're both ready to take the next step... you can show me when you're ready. But for now... we should... " he yawned. "take a break..." 

Hiccup turned his head to look at him. "I suppose I mean...it's hard enough being the leader of a group of Dragon Riders to try and help solve Berk's problems, but all this..." he waved his hand around in a vague circle. "Aside from both confusion and elation...makes me tired." he sighed and turned his head back down to shift into a more comfortable state. "Mm...and I thought...spirits didn't need to sleep." he trailed off a little, closing his eyes again. "Nn..."

Jack couldn't stop himself from gently stroking Hiccup's hair, trying to lull him to sleep. "I think you're confusing me with a god." he said quietly. "I sleep not because i have to, but because it makes me feel human still... even if I'm technically not." he fell silent then, just sitting there amongst the leaves and the crisp smell of ice cold water. the sound of it trickling into the pond as it melted, the sound of Toothless snoring behind the rock, the sound of Hiccup's breathing as he relaxed with his head on his lap. -A heart is a heavy burden- he thought to himself. He was feeling as exhausted as Hiccup looked. -emotions like this, new to me entirely... I don't blame him for being wiped out.- He was feeling stressed, and he was usually the king of relaxation and fun. 

Hiccup was breathing deeply and slowly. The leaves rustled in a soft breeze, and in the distance one could hear a dragon's call, deep, and yet with a trill to it. Time began to tick, sand starting to fall into the hourglass. Metaphorically speaking that was. However, as the sun was starting to make its set, Hiccup was roused by Toothless, he had gotten a bit shocked he accidentally knocked into Jack's chin slightly to look at his dragon. Then he looked at the setting sun. "Oh boy...I should get home...dad's gonna kill me..." he muttered under his breath.


	8. Its complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen.

Jack blinked and stirred, having fallen asleep sitting up. He shifted and helped Hiccup sit up without slipping on the rock that had iced over due to his sitting on it. Toothless snorted and paced. "he's hungry." observed Jack. He then looked to Hiccup. "were you planning on bringing me home tonight or did you want to wait and grease the wheels a bit?" he asked, his stomach doing a bit of a flip flop at the idea of meeting that huge guy he'd seen Hiccup report to earlier, assuming it was his dad. wait.... "is your dad the chief?" he asked warily. 

He pat Toothless to calm him down. "Don't worry bud, we'll get you some fish by the dock, there's sure to be some kind of good catch there. Maybe cod." then he paused as he looked at Jack, his own stomach doubled over in its own twisting knots and he groaned softly. "Yes, my dad is Stoick the Vast. Chief of Berk and indeed my dad." he muttered and rubbed the back of his neck to try and think over the earlier question. "I think I should give it a little bit of time first? You know...kinda test the waters..." he jumped when Toothless nudged him. "...And I'll tell him as soon as possible because I know from experience that keeping secrets from him...only causes trouble."

Jack nodded. "i'll stay here then." he said calmly. "If you dont' see me when you return, look up." he advised him. The pull was there, he wanted to kiss him goodbye so badly; but he'd made a promise that the next move belonged to Hiccup. He refrained and tore his gaze away from the young viking, looking to the dragon. "i'll see you tomorrow then." he said. He didn't realize how sad his voice sounded saying it. 

The brunette tilted his head slightly then he moved over, working carefully to not slip. Then he reached over and touched Jack's shoulder, pulling him over for a little and placed a light kiss to the corner of his lips. "Don't sound so depressed. That's my job." he attempted to joke before placing a chaste kiss on the cooler lips. "And...think over my offer, alright?"

His heart fluttered and he managed a smile. "I think it's the spark that's making me feel depressed about the idea of being away from you." he admitted with a soft blush. "wh-what was your offer again?" he asked absently, his mind on the feel of those kisses and the way the other felt and smelled and looked... and tasted. So warm and vibrant. He could see passion and pride behind those deceptively awkward gazes. Not just aimed at him, but at his work, his life here... everything. 

Hiccup pulled back, drumming his fingers on his slightly wet breeches from melted snow. "Well, I offered earlier if you were interested in learning about training dragons." he spoke as if it had been obvious, "But you were sort of spacing out when I brought it up. Anyways, I figured while you were grounded, we could do some sort of lessons....it's just an offer until you can fly again, something to keep your mind busy."

"i'll think about it, but at the moment sorting through our little discovery between the two of us is my priority." he said with a smile. "now go, before you get in more trouble than you already are." he said softly, Grabbing Hiccup by the collar and kissing him soundly before shoving him off the rock to be caught by Toothless below. "begone. I'll see you in the morning, Love." he said softly, turning and going to hook his staff in a low branch to go sleep in a tree. He felt more comfortable up closer to the moon. 

Hiccup grunted slightly when he landed on top of Toothless and his face turned a very bright red as he hooked his foot to his dragon's mechanism and took off with him back to the village. He looked back at Jack and sighed as he rest his head on the hollow of his dragon's neck for a moment. "Mm..." he closed his eyes for a moment trying to take a few calming breaths. "What am I going to do..." he muttered to himself.

Toothless shook his head and whapped Hiccup with his ears as he landed near their house. He nudged him towards the building and then turned and loped off towards the docks to see if he could beg some fish off the vendors as they closed up shop for the night. 

Jack settled in the crook of the tree-branch, closing his eyes and letting his staff hang below him again. If anyone or anything touched it, he'd know instantly. He let himself drift, let the moon talk to him, and searched for answers, or maybe just lingered for a while, his fingers to his lips, as he remembered the feel of those kisses... and longed for sunrise so he could see him again. 

Hiccup looked back then he went over to the fire pit, lifting up the pot to set it over the logs where he would start a fire up in order to start getting something ready for his dad when he would get home...when that would be, from his Chiefing duties. There was some cabbage, perhaps he could at least make some kind of cabbage soup. It was at least warm. Though his mouth felt cool as the cold outside, Jack's kisses still lingered and absently he looked out to the setting time and wished, only a little, that it would speed up.

He drifted to sleep, letting time slip by him when he realized the moon would be silent that night, daydreaming about what the next day might bring. 

Toothless returned and lay near the fire, watching Hiccup and keeping his eyes open for Stoic.

The night went on like every other one. There was only a bit of conversation with his dad but he didn't exactly bring up the Jack thing yet; he got roadblocked by his father bringing up the pains of his work for the day, and something about Snotlout's dad being an ass...as per usual. The next morning Hiccup slipped out of his home early, even before his dad got up. He stopped by the food storage and picked out some of the fruits that grew on the island, berries mostly, but some tree fruits grew around the warmer side. The anemic sun was peaking through the cloudy day, perhaps the snow would actually melt away. He went back to the waterfall area and carefully slid down the path that was still icy. "Jack?" he called around the vicinity, arms carrying breakfast which was fruit and some bread...least mostly for him.

Jack was jerked out of his half-asleep state swiftly by Hiccup's voice. "I told you to look up." he called down to him, reaching out for his staff and sliding down it to the rock, leaving it hanging and jumping down from the rock to go slipping his arms around the other from behind, hugging him to his chest and breathing on his neck He didn't even really think about it. He was just so happy to see him after the night alone, missing him more than he thought possible. Perhaps that was part of the Spark too. It was all he could think of. 

"I know, but I figure you'd like it better if I called your name." he shrugged then closed his eyes, for some reason the cool embrace felt warm, cozy even. "Mm..." he paused when his stomach gave a growl. "I brought down something to eat, not sure if you are hungry since you said it's rare you do...but it was just in case." he glanced at Toothless. Hiccup n had a basket slung over his shoulder. 

 

He let him go and went to go sit on the rock. "I could eat." he said with a smile. He patted the rock beside him. "come on up." he said, offering his hand to help him up. "did you get to talk to your dad last night?" he asked. He was bright as sunshine now that the object of his affections was back near him. He figured he'd wait till Hiccup wasn't starving to ask anything else and just watched him. 

He sighed as he set the bread down in his lap as he got into the tree to settle with him. "To be honest? No, I didn't get a chance to get a word in edge wise." he spoke truthfully, with Toothless as his witness. Opening his mouth he took a small bite from the bread, it was cold and a bit on the hard side, but most foods on Berk were usually bland and tasteless.

Jack picked up a berry and bit into it. "ah well... would it be better if i were there to help jumpstart the discussion?" he asked absently, reaching out to gently brush Hiccup's hand in a subtle gesture as Toothless lay down below them. He smiled at him, wondering what Hiccup had planned for the day. "so what's gonna happen today? I don't imagine you can spend it all here, as much as i'm sure we'd end up enjoying that." 

Hiccup swallowed his bite, again the jumpstart to the discussion was something he had to think on. His father was really a no nonsense kind of guy, but maybe having Jack around would give some leeway to courage. "I'll think about the first one. As for the second, I'm probably going to go down to the arena and spruce it up a bit. We...used to use it for a killing arena, but I'm hoping to turn it into something more, like a place to train dragons and future riders." he shrugged.

"do you mind if i tag along?" he asked tentatively. He was unsure if Hiccup had felt the pull throughout the night of longing that Jack had, though his early arrival certainly hinted at that. He finished the berry and let Hiccup eat. "I don't really want to be alone here...when i could be helping and making connections with you." he said softly without admitting it'd probably be pure torture. "sounds like a fun project." 

"Heh, well that depends if you find cleaning old dragon pens fun." he finished eating after a moment then he started to get down, but paused, moving back up to place a kiss on Jack's cheek. "I missed you by the way." he spoke before climbing down to get on Toothless, it was going to be a long day and he looked at Jack again. "Well it's not a far ride whenever you're ready to go." he smiled slightly at him. "By the way, did I leave the book here?"

He jumped up and slid down, snagging his staff and walking over to him, patting Toothless on the nose. The dragon responded by shoving him into Hiccup, knocking them over so Jack was laying on top of him. "er..." he sighed. "that dragon is not subtle." he muttered. Toothless snorted. "I missed you too." he said as he caught Hiccup's gaze. "i think the book is over by the pond..." he was talking, but he didn't try to get up, his body almost frozen as he practically drowned in Hiccup's eyes. 

"Er..." he trailed off, he had originally thought that Toothless had gone from girlfriend status to mother, but his own words caught in his throat as he landed on his back in the snow with a flop. "Y-Yeah Toothless is about as subtle as...something..." he couldn't come up with a proper simialy anymore. Damn. There was something wrong with him. Then he reached up and lightly ran his fingers along Jack's shirt for a moment, thinking.

He had the other pinned underneath him, he was painfully aware of that. Toothless obviously wanted something to happen before they left but Jack was uncertain what... or even really what to do with himself. -this is ridiculous... we're being pressured by a dragon- the thought almost made him laugh, then his mind registered the light touch and before he knew what he was doing he leaned down a bit and Kissed him gently. 

Hiccup blushed softly and his fingers tightened around the clothing as he returned the kiss, it was like the blush could light up his freckles too. Odin his heart wouldn't stop pounding, and he hoped Jack wouldn't feel it. All of his anxieties, fears, and everything in between coalesced with his heartbeat. Seriously he had never fallen this hard for someone, usually vikings showed their affection with punches or other things, it was a way of saying 'love you' but this was different, this nice, gentle, odd feeling of closeness that was almost close to reassurance. Fingers held tighter, not wanting to let Jack go, maybe even worried the boy would slip between his fingers.

He shifted a bit so the brunet could breathe without breaking the intensity of the moment, his hand moving to slide under Hiccup slightly to hold him, to show him he wasn't going to just vanish... partially to reassure himself. Everything happening was new to him, but this one one of the new things that he liked.... a lot. It made him warm... it made him happy... It made him feel alive again. He didn't want this moment to end; knowing how skittish they both were, maybe it was a good thing Toothless was around to give them the bit of shove they needed. His eyes closed and he found he was past blushing. He just wanted to feel Hiccup's warmth in his arms, everything else vanished from his mind. 

"Hey Jack...." he brought up after a while of silence as he inhaled and exhaled slowly, staring up at the sky again which was turning a robin's egg blue with the dawn as it came. "What would happen if I got older, do you think you would still be here for me?" he asked voice quiet now. He was never one to always be an optimist, he was more of the seeing the realistic point of views.


End file.
